Sailor Moon at Hogwarts
by JupiterMaster8586
Summary: Disclaimer: We don't own anything here, don't sue us. The name says it all, five years after Harry's class graduates. Rated for language. Please Read and Review!
1. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley  
  
Tk Takashi, Kari Kamiya, Ken Ichijoji, and Davis Motomia walked through Diagon Alley talking about how excited they were about the new school year.  
  
Suddenly.......WHAP!  
  
"Well, who do we have here?" said a voice. "Looks like we have a bunch of first years."  
  
"Hey kid the one with the camara." the voice said "what is your name?"  
  
"Um...."Kari suddenly seemed Nervous. "Hikari Kamiya...."  
  
"Why do you wanna know?" TK asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Because if your going to Hogwarts. You better be nice to me. My name is Amara Ten'ou, I'm a Slytherin at Hogwarts, I'm your guide to get there...so you better know who you are dealing with."  
  
"Well I think your a snobby wannabe of a student that doesn't know anything about anything!" TK said Balling his fists.  
  
"I'm a sixth year, at Hogwarts, so you know, if you want to get a good start at Hogwarts then be good, keep up and don't get lost. so now this is the part were you follow me to get your supplies." says Amara  
  
"Sixth year my ass, keep out of my way while I'm shoppin and have won't die a slow and painful death."  
  
"Well, now I know where you are going so if the rest of you want to get your school supplies you can follow me. You little speck of maget guts can stay here. And wonder around for days if you like."  
  
"Amara Ten'ou, what do you think you're doing?" asked Yamato Ishida.  
  
"Hi Matt!" the four first years said all at once.  
  
"I'm just gathering all the new first years. This little mother fucker is being a big ass when meeting a sixth year."  
  
"That little 'Mother Fucker' is my little brother, so I'll take him and his friends," Matt said, putting a hand on TK's Shoulder and the on Ken's.  
  
"Okay you can have the little maggots, like I really care."  
  
"Fine," Matt said, steering the students away form Amara.  
  
"What's with the Bitch?" Davis Asked, as soon as they were out of hearing range.  
  
"Oh...She's just head girl."  
  
"Yeah and don't forget it." She yells.  
  
"Amara, Oi!" came a voice from behind her. There stood a young man in his fifth year, with a long brunette braid.  
  
"What do you want Duo? I'm not in a good mood. I need to go train to work off steam."  
  
"Hey, Geez, I'm sorry," Duo said backing off. "Q and I were just going to the Leaky Cauldren for Butter beer."  
  
"Sorry, I was just having a bad day with Matt. The little punk was just.....just getting on my nerves."  
  
"I Know what you mean, but did you see him use Locamotor Mortis on Tai? That was a hoot!"  
  
"Really, well lets go get the gang together for the first years."  
  
"Good luck, Some of them found their own guides..." he jabbed a finger behind him at a little brown haired kid with a black haired fifth year. "Yuli found his place with that good-for-nothing ravenclaw."  
  
"Hey Amara, I already got the gang together." said Michelle.  
  
"Great, now we need to go get the 1st years and let them buy their supplies.." Answers Amara.  
  
Duo smiled mischievously. "All ready done," he said. Quatre ran up at that moment followed by a group of first years.  
  
"Shopping's done!" Quatre said. Behind him was all of the students and their "chaperones".  
  
"OKAY...DOKEY...NOW IT'S TIME TO GO GET THE SORTING HAT..." sings Serena.  
  
WHAP! "Not yet, you idiot!" Rini hit her over the head. "We have to get on the train and get to the school first!"  
  
"Oh yeah......silly me." sweat drop  
  
"Well then lets hurry." Says Serena. 


	2. On the Train

On The Train:  
  
"First ...we...need...to...um. LADY'S AND GENTLEMEN...WE ARE NOW BORDING THE TRAIN. IF YOU DONT WANT TO MISS THE TRAIN THEN. HURRY UP!" YELLS AMARA.  
  
"Geez, 'Mara, calm down, we're going!" Duo said, ushering everyone in. "Sheesh, prefects..." he added under his breath.  
  
"The names AMARA!" She yelled. "Oh by the way I heard that."  
  
"Whateva," Rogue said. "'Mara," she added, running onto the train.  
  
"Rogue...you little bitch. Anyway lets go..Everybody on the train."  
  
"Don't be so stiff, Amara," Kurt said, bamfing next to her.  
  
"Don't you start with me. I was just starting to mellow out when you started with me, so you know what shut the fuck up. I don't need this right now, got it buddy. Oh and dont talk to me...until dinner...k..." Says Amara with alot of anger welling up inside her just about to burst like the Fourth of July.  
  
"Geez, sorry I vas born," Kurt said, bamfing out disgustedly.  
  
"Hey, Im sorry for taking it out on you, I wont do it again." apologizes Amara.  
  
"Too late now," Scott said, getting on the train. He made his way to the back and sat next to Kurt.  
  
Amara walks over to Kurt. "Hey, Im sorry, I wont do it to you again...k...is everything forgiven between us?"  
  
Kurt just looked at her for a while then answered, "Forgiven, just keep in mind, I have enough trouble fitting in vith out people trying to bite mein head off, especially because Scott's graduating this year..."  
  
"Oh, so you're just worried that brave ol' Scott's not gonna be there to protect you next year..." came a voice from the door as the train started to move.  
  
"Wow sorry Kurt. anyway do you want to help me gather all the 1st years when we get to the station at Hogwarts...k..and to the sorting hat?"  
  
"Um, okay," Kurt nodded.  
  
"Am I suddenly invisible?" Lance asked.  
  
"No, we're ignoring you," Scott said to the boy at the door. "I'm surprised you're a Gryphindor, Lance."  
  
"Go away Lance, you like earthquakes, so why dont you rock on home to your mommy....like you always do." says Amara. "Oh... Ryo, How much longer until we get there?"  
  
"About an hour, so everyone better change into their robes now," Ryo said, pausing his disc man on "The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring.  
  
"Oh okay...Scott can you you tell them to change there clothes. Thanks, I wanna go talk to Michelle."  
  
"Alright," Scott said. He entered each car announcing their arrival in now about 40 minutes. Rini was showing off to Hotaru in one cart.  
  
"See?" she said. "I do have the higher jump."  
  
"So, mine's the longest..."  
  
"Start getting your robes on, girls," Scott said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rei went up to Logan, "Logan what girls or girl do you like? here at school." asks Rei.  
  
Logan suppressed a blush. "What business is it of yours?" Logan growled.  
  
"Just curious...and just trying to make conversation." says Rei.  
  
"Try making conversation with someone who CARES," Logan said, stalking to the back compartment where Kurt still was and Scott just entered.  
  
"Oh okay...sorry...Ryo...how do you like school? and what is going on in you life?" Tries to Calm Ryo down.  
  
Ryo's eyes widened and he looked around frantically. "I didn't blow up the dungeon last year, I don't know what you're talking about, you've got the wrong person!" he yelled, running away.  
  
"Okay calm down...I just want to talk! I'll leave now and talk to someone else." says Rei.  
  
"Seiji...wazz up! Do you want to talk or are you going to run away like Ryo?" Rei asks.  
  
Seiji remained sitting motionless, completely oblicious of Rei's presence.  
  
"Seiji!...(pokes him 20 times)...Are you there?" says Rei  
  
Seiji opened an eye and glared at her. "What...do...you...want?" he asked very slowly and spookily.  
  
"You know I might as well go to sleep. Until we get to the school." Says to her self.  
  
"You disturbed my meditation to tell me that?" Seiji growled.  
  
"I was talking to myself then..you dumb ass, if your going to be grumpy then, I'll leave!" exclaimes Rei.  
  
"Hold it," Seiji said, holding up a hand and gesturing for her to sit down.  
  
"Thank you...(sits down)."  
  
"Why are you grumpy..? I just wanted to talk...? How are things going for you?" asks Rei.  
  
Seiji didn't respond for a while before finally saying, "I'm 'grumpy' because you disturbed my meditation. Things are going...well that depends on the subject..."  
  
"How about in Herbology...? How are things going in that class...?" asked Rei "Are you liking that class...this term?"  
  
"It's okay..." Seiji responded.  
  
"Really...What other Classes do you like...?" asked Rei.  
  
"My best class," Seiji said smuggly. "Transfiguration, flying, Defence Against the Dark Arts, pretty much everything but potions."  
  
"Thats really cool...! I like flying class too...its one of my best subjects...though I'm not really good at potions..thats more Ami's best subject...I also like defence against the dark arts...thats a really interesting class. Don't you think so...too?" Asks Rei. "What is your favorite class this year..?"  
  
"My favorite is transfiguration..." Seiji begun before he was cut off.  
  
"...Only cause you think Professor Granger is hot..." Kale said that decor. Kale burst out laughing as the train pulled to a stop. 


	3. Professor Callahan

Professor Callahan:  
  
"Really...Do you think that Professor Granger is Hot...or do you like Mrs. Shirley?" asks Rei, pointing to an old lady with blond hair that looks almost 100 years old.  
  
Kale immediately stopped when the old lady winked at him.  
  
Rei burst out laughing when Mrs. Shirley did that to Kale. "Hey, Kale.. looks like you got a girl friend already.. and its not even the start of school yet...man you must be the luckest man at the school to get a girl like that." says Rei when laughing.  
  
"Shut up..." Kale said, stalking off to find the others.  
  
"Well it was nice talking to you..Seiji..I better go find the Girls to help them with the 1st years...and you better go tell the Boys about what said to Kale...they will get a kick out of that...wont they be exstatic...?" Rei runs off after giving Seiji a Friendly hug.  
  
Seiji blinked and walked off to find the guys. Quatre wandered to where the scouts were, looking for something.  
  
Ami walks up to Quatre and asks "Hey Quatre, what are you looking for? Anything particular...So I can help..you find it?"  
  
"I lost my kitty, he's brown and has green eyes. You can't miss him. If you do see him, he goes by the name Trowa."  
  
"Really okay...I'll keep an eye out for him...and if i do find him what would you like me to do first...catch him and then bring him to you or go tell you and then you can catch him...?" asks Ami just to make sure she doesn't she get in to any trouble with Quatre.  
  
"Come get me first," Quatre said, "Trust me..."  
  
"Ok...just making sure...?" responds Ami "Where will you be so I can find you..?"  
  
"I'll be in the entrance hall, Trowa is most likely prowling around the school grounds."  
  
"Ok...I'll look around the grounds, oh and why would he be prowling around the grounds?" asks Ami  
  
"Cause I don't hear any blood-curling screams on the train..." Quatre explained casually. "So he's probably looking for a fox or wolf or something for his dinner.  
  
"Well...then I'll also keep an ear open for any weird sounds...that don't sound normal.. to my ears...that is.." stammers Ami acting likes she's nervous that the cat is going to eat her and not a fox or wolf.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, he only eats anything that can't shoot...you do know how to work a tranquilizing gun, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah don't worry about...little ol' me...I..think..no...I know I'll be fine...Unless I chicken out at the last minute..and run for dear life to the school and then in to me room hiding under my bed... shivering to death wondering if it is after me..or even following me to my room." responds Ami " Then yeah I should be fine..trying to find your...big Gigantic CAT!"  
  
"It's not exactly a CAT, it's a lion, but if you're sure you'll be fine..."  
  
"Um...Quatre..I was being Sarcastic...you do realize that didn't you...?" asks Ami with a giggle.  
  
"Oh, yeah, of course," Quatre said, blushing. "Do you know anyone who can face it wih ou killing him out of fear?"  
  
"No..I don't know any body who would get killed out of fear...except For Serena that is..you know that!" responed Ami with a little laugh.  
  
Rei yells "Ami get your butt out here we need you help getting all the 1st years in to the Building...and it doesn't help us when you are in there having a little TOO MUCH...FUN! with a Boy!"  
  
Quatre blinked, clearly confused. "Fun? But we're just talking...and what does me being a boy have to do with anything?"  
  
"Nothing..Quatre...Its nothing to be heard by your little virgin ears...k...you just don't need to worry about it..you just go find your CAT and don't even think about what Rei said...k!" says Ami gently.  
  
"Okay," Quatre said, running off to find his lion, oblivious of the snickers coming from Heero and his friends.  
  
"That kid gives BLONDES a bad name!" Wufei said.  
  
"Man..that was close...I can't believe you said that Rei..and right in front of him.....He is only a kid..you know that!" Responds to Rei's comment.  
  
"Well sorry I didn't mean any harm to it...I Just want you to get out side to help us...!" exclaims Rei.  
  
"Hey, who owns this?" Ryo asked, holding the scruff of the biggest lion anyone had ever seen. "He tried to eat Luna," he added, holding up a very shaken Luna.  
  
"Quatre...wait...I found you CAT...!" yells Ami out the window of the train.  
  
"Serena...um Luna...just...about...um...you'd just better come here and see for your self." Ami yells at Serena.  
  
"Ok...I'm coming..!" yells Serena  
  
Quatre runs up about the same time as Serena. He looked from Luna to Trowa. "Trowa!" he scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you, eating other cats is cannibalism!"  
  
"Your...CAT...did what to my CAT...you...you...meanie weanie...!" she yells at Quatre.  
  
Quatre looked clearly hurt. "It's preditorial instinct! I can't stop him!" he yelled, tears welling up. "And I'm NOT a meanie weanie."  
  
"Hey, Quatre...I'm sorry...but I'm just very protective over Luna." Apologizes Serena." Is everything all right between us?"  
  
Quatre humphed and walked off. "AND keep that lion on a leash!" Luna yelled at the departing boy and lion.  
  
"Hey, the least you could do is talk to me...or even answer my Question..but know your the one who is acting like a snob...(waits for an answer)...Fine...be that way!" Yells Serena and walks off with Luna.  
  
"Serena...where are you?..." Yells Ami." We need to watch the Kids so we can see which kid goes in to what House."  
  
"I'm coming..." yells Serena to Ami with luna following close behind.  
  
Heero's gang was on the ground at this point.  
  
"Hey, you guys...in the Train...are you coming or not...?" asks Serena  
  
"Yeah, hold your Hippogriffs Hufflepuff!" Duo yells.  
  
"Hey...I resent that you...Slytherin...How can you be so mean?...you are just like the new kid...you are a Meanie Weanie!" exclaims Serena.  
  
Duo imitates the new kid with a "Hmph!" and stalks off, Heero and Wufei in tow laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Amara walks in and says "You guys are so Immature.....you know that don't you....?" walks off with the look of pleasure to see their shocked faces.  
  
"Duo blinked and looked at the guys before yelling, "Yep, and damn well proud of it, too!"  
  
"Good for you...!" she yells back. "You better hurry or the Head Master is going to be pretty angry."  
  
"Professor Callahan? He doesn't give a hoot if we're late if we bring him this deed for a gold mine," Duo said.  
  
"Were in the HELL! did you get a deed...for a gold mine?" asks Amara  
  
"We made it, but it's enough to get us out of trouble," Wufei said.  
  
"What if I told the Head Master that you made one up...what do you think he would say to that...? I wonder if he would like that or dislike it? (walks off to go tell the Head Master).  
  
When she gets to the headmaster's office, professor Jonathan Callahan is having a heated conversation with Professor Malfoy about alchemy.  
  
"Excuse me...But Head Master...I have some news for you that you might be interested in...!" exclaims Amara.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Wheaton," Prof. Callahan said. "How are you? Come in! Come in!"  
  
"Good afternoon, Amara," Prof. Draco Malfoy nodded.  
  
"Good afternoon, I just wanted to tell Prof. Callahan that the boys were going to 'TRY' and trick you by using a treasure map to get out of detention for being late." replied Amara, as she walked into the office.  
  
"Really?" Prof. Callahan said, raising an eyebrow. "Now, that's not right, thank you for telling me. I'll make sure they get the harshest punishment for attempting to bribe the principal."  
  
"Why don't you leave them in my hands?" Prof. Malfoy asked. His eyes seemed to flash as he pushed back his long, silver hair. He enjoyed giving detentions almost as much as the groundskeeper, Mr. Logan Wolverine.  
  
"Would you like me to go? or do anything else?" asked Amara, as she waited to interlude the Prof. conversation.  
  
"Prof. Callahan, Do you know where Prof. Wiggins is? Oh hi Amara, nice to see you." asked Nadine Diaz, the prefix of Hufflepuff.  
  
"I think he's in the library," Prof. Callahan said. "Yes, please go now, Amara, we're in the middle of an important conversation."  
  
"Nadine, lets go...They are probably talking about the 'Sqeaky Noise'. replied Amara as she left the office with Nadine.  
  
"Hey, I was bored, and how was I supposed to know you left your book in there when I was doing that?" Prof. Malfoy asked.  
  
"Sure, and you were just bored everyday after that when we would walk by the class room and see you dancing while playing with the test tubes." retorted Amara, as she raised an eyebrow to challenge him.  
  
"Hey, potions is a boring job," Malfoy pouted.  
  
"Yeah....well we'll see you later?" replied Nadine, as she grabbed Amara's arm and yanked her out of the office. 


End file.
